Raimundo's Soul
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kimiko is dead, killed by Chase during a fight. Raimundo refuses to believe she's dead. What happens when a ravenette woman with ruby eyes and black eye white (or rather, eye blacks) joins the Heylin side? Why does she play with Raimundo's heart so much when he's already in so much pain?


**Song Of Hope: Don't be a hater on this story please! R&R**

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay came back to the temple on Dojo's back. Master Fung was watering the flowers and smiled but then frowned when he noticed something.

"My young monks, where is our dear Kimiko?" He noticed their looks, but mainly Raimundo's look. His eyes were lifeless, as if he were dead, the only hint of him living, at least through his eyes, was the extreme anger that was in them. Omi's tears freely fell, Dojo just burst out crying and used the bottom of Omi's pants as a tissue, and Clay had some tears fall as he took off his hat. He cleared his throat and spoke in his Texan dialect.

"Master Fung, I'm afraid Kimiko didn't manage to make it through." Master Fung paled.

"Clay, what do you mean by this? Where is Kimiko?" Omi looked up at Master Fung with big, sad eyes.

"She has passed on from this world to the next." He nodded in understanding.

"Please, tell me what happened." He sat down in Lotus position. Omi and Clay also sat in front of him, but Raimundo stood. Omi tried to hold back his tears as he described what had happened.

"It only seemed like a normal Shen Gong Wu retrieval at first, but it was far worse."

**Flashback**

Kimiko shouted up to Dojo. Today she had died her hair brown and down to a little past her neck, and she was wearing a brownish green pair of shorts, a tan button up t-shirt, and a safari hat on her head.

"How far away is the Diamond Dagger?"

"Not far." Raimundo opened the scroll.

"What's the point of a Shen Gong Wu that turns everything you stab it with into diamond?"

"Dashi thought that it'd work and be able to turn Wuya into diamonds, not only stopping her, but also giving her the eternal beauty she thought she had. Unfortunately, like all the other Shen Gong Wu short of Dashi's Puzzle Box, it didn't work on her. When she started turning, she used a spell that countered the affects of the Diamond Dagger." Kimiko smiled.

"Well, I could use a knife like that. Indestructible unless sent to the Earth's core, and has a really nice use. I could make a lot of nice earrings and necklaces with this!" Omi looked rather upset.

"Kimiko, Shen Gong Wu are not for personal use! They are for protecting the greater good."

"What's better for the greater good than updating my jewelry?" Omi nodded.

"Oh, I see!" Clay sighed.

"Omi, she was making a joke. It's really not the best of purposes."

"Oh, my good."

"That'd be my bad partner."

"That too!" Dojo started shaking, nearly knocking everyone off. Raimundo clutched onto Dojo.

"What's wrong Dojo?!"

"We're here! The knife is down there!" Kimiko looked on her PDA.

"It says that we're in Africa." Dojo nodded.

"Africa is well known for it's great diamond reserves. I thought that it'd be a good place to hide it." Clay nodded.

"Well, we'd better get down there!" Dojo spiraled down and they landed in the safari on Africa. They were in some tall grass when they all jumped off Dojo as he shrank to his normal size. Omi was nowhere to be seen.

"My most honorable friends, where are you?! I cannot see you at all!" Clay followed his voice and put his hat on Omi's head.

"There you go partner. My hat's tall enough that we'll be able to spot you." Kimiko looked around until she saw a glowing dagger with a diamond blade that had an inscription on it and a blue hilt that had yellow swirls on it sitting on a rock. She pointed it out.

"There it is!" She ran after it. Before she could get to it, large cats attacked them all. Omi jumped up and spun around before kicking a lion away.

"We are being attacked by the wild life." Raimundo punched a tiger.

"Tigers live in Asia, these are the Jungle Cats!" An evil laugh was heard.

"Looks like you quickly saw through that Raimundo, or should I say, the Shoku Dragon of the Wind, Leader of the Xiaolin Monks." He was standing on the top of one of those random trees that are in a safari. Dojo screamed like a little girl and climbed up Clay's shirt, hiding in it. He jumped down and landed in front of Kimiko as they both touched the dagger. Kimiko glared at him.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Tangle Web Comb against your, your, what Wu do you have?"

"I'll wager the Serpent's Tail." Kimiko nodded.

"The game is a race. First to reach the finish line wins." He nodded.

"I agree."

"LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The area changed. The grass cleared from a part of it, a long strip, which twisted and winded. It lifted itself up from the ground and floating rocks surrounded it. The Xiaolin Warriors were on one rock while the Jungle Cats were on another. Kimiko and Chase shouted.

"GONG YI TANPAI!" They started running. Kimiko held up her Shen Gong Wu.

"STAR OF HANABI FIRE!" She held it behind her and it shot out fire, sending her forward much faster. Chase Young smiled but did nothing except run. Her teammates were shouting to her. Raimundo cupped his mouth.

"You can do it Kimiko!"

"There you go partner!"

"Kimiko, you can punch his feet!" Raimundo looked over at Omi.

"I think you mean kick his butt."

"That too!" Kimiko smiled as she got close to the finish line while Chase Young was so far behind. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, but then they snapped open.

"Cheetah Chasing Prey!" He went forward with great speed, quickly passing Kimiko and then crossing the Finish line. Everything reverted back to normal and Chase was holding three Shen Gong Wu. He smirked at Kimiko.

"It seems that I have won." Raimundo shouted to her.

"Come on Kimiko, he won, let's just leave!" She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without the Star of Hanabi!" She lunged at Chase, but he merely turned over the dagger and stabbed her in the heart.

"DIAMOND DAGGER!" Before she could bleed out, she started turning into diamonds from that spot. Raimundo's eyes widened.

"No." He shouted as he ran. "KIMIKO!" Omi and Clay also started running and shouting as Chase took the dagger out as Kimiko started turning into a giant diamond. She fell to the ground. "KIMIKO!" Raimundo got to her and held her head in his lap. "Kimiko, stay with us!" Omi looked at Chase.

"Undo what you have done! Give us the way to stop this!" He smirked.

"The only one who can stop this is Wuya, but she cannot undo it once the transformation has been completed. As soon as Kimiko has fully turned into a diamond, that's what she'll be forever." Omi got mad and lunged at Chase.

"Mantis Eating Bug!" He tried to whack Chase on both sides of the head.

"Tiger Eating Prey!" Chase lifted both hands up and threw Omi down.

"Spider Catching Fly!" He ran around Chase several times before jumping up to kick.

"Fly Escaping Web!" He jumped up so that Omi completely missed and landed on the ground. Clay joined in.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Chase jumped up and landed to the side before the crater could reach to under his feet. They kept fighting like this. Dojo came up to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Kimiko, hold on!" She shook her head.

"Chase is right. You can't stop this." She started coughing, but she didn't cough up blood. She coughed up diamonds in the shape of blood droplets. Raimundo looked very worried.

"Kimiko, don't talk!" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She started tearing up. Her tears were still water nonetheless. "There's no way Wuya would help me." It was creeping up to her neck. "The only thing I regret is not having the courage to say this except when I'm about to die."

"No, don't say it yet! You're not going to die! You're gonna make it Kimiko!" She shook her head as best as she could with the diamonds creeping up to her neck.

"Before I lose my vocal chords, I just wanted to say that Rai, I, I've liked you for a long time, and as more than a friend. I thought it was just a crush and I didn't want to say it because I thought that it'd go away, but it only grew into a much stronger feeling. Now I have to say it, before it's too late. Raimundo, I love you." He teared up.

"Kimiko, I-" Before he could say anything, she turned into diamond completely. "No, Kimiko. No!" It reached the top of her head. "Kimiko…" He stood up and screamed. Omi and Clay stopped fighting Chase. All you could see of Omi was the hat on his head, but Clay couldn't believe what he saw. He looked away from it, and Omi didn't jump up to see it because he didn't want too. Chase Young laughed.

"So, it seems that it worked." Raimundo looked over at Chase with hatred burning in his eyes.

"You turned Kimiko into a giant diamond! YOU TURNED HER INTO A STATUE! SHOKU ASTRO WIND!" He punched and kicked the air several times, sending out multiple extremely strong winds right at Chase. He just laughed and easily dodged them. He came up behind Raimundo and hit him in several places, such as under his arms, in the small of his back, and by his neck. Raimundo fell over, unable to move anything.

"Don't worry, it's only pressure points. What I did will wear off in a few hours. In the meantime," He picked up the now diamond Kimiko and threw her, or it, over his shoulder, "I'll be taking this." Omi yelled at Chase.

"You will not even give us the comfort of burying our fallen comrade and friend?!"

"What's the point in burying a statue? This will be an example for all those who try and stop me." He took something out of his shirt. "TONGYI KONEGIAN PAN!" A very large pan, something like a pie tin, came out of his shirt. It grew to a large size, large enough to lay it. He turned towards Raimundo and threw something so it landed perfectly in Raimundo's hand. It was the Star of Hanabi. "You can keep this though. I have no use for most Shen Gong Wu. The only reason I used Shen Gong Wu today was because it was necessary." He put Kimiko in the large pan, and then himself. "Let this be a warning of things to come for you monks. Maybe you'll join the Heylin side when you realize that you cannot possibly defeat me." Then, it disappeared, with him and Kimiko. Raimundo tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Kimiko, no…" Clay couldn't believe his eyes.

"They just disappeared!" Dojo climbed out of his shirt, teary eyed.

"That was the Tongyi Konegian Pan. It makes a copy of itself somewhere of the users choosing and allows anyone inside of it to occupy two spaces at the same time, where the original is, and where the copy is. If someone pulls you out from one space, you disappear from the other. Once a person comes out of the copy, the original disappears and the copy becomes the new one. He must've used it to get to his palace and then have someone there pull him and Kimiko out before deactivating the Wu. We'll never be able to get Kimiko back!" He threw his arms up in distress and then grabbed for part of Clay's shirt, which he then used as a tissue. Omi, still only seen because he wore Clay's hat, walked up to Clay and Dojo.

"I fear that Dojo is correct. We have no way to get in and we won't be able to fight without Kimiko. In order to unlock our full power, we must have all the elements." Clay nodded sadly.

"It's true. We're not complete without Kimiko. I just can't believe it though. Can't believe the gal's gone." Tears started falling from Clay's eyes. Raimundo shouted at them.

"It's not over, it can't be!" Tears freely fell from his eyes as he closed them tightly, trying not to release the tears. "There's no way that Kimiko's dead! There's gotta be a way to reverse the process, and there's gotta be a way to get her back from Chase! There has to be!" With all the feeling he still had, he clutched the Star of Hanabi tightly in his hand. Clay walked over and picked up the limp Raimundo, putting him over his shoulder.

"Come on. It's nearly impossible to believe, but we've gotta accept it. When we get to the temple, Master Fung will explain what to do. Come on Dojo." The still sniffling Dojo climbed out of Clay's shirt and turned into his 40 ft form. Clay slung Raimundo on Dojo's back. Omi jumped on, and following him was Clay, who grabbed his hat off of Omi's head to put it back on his own. Dojo then flew off.

**End Flashback**

Master Fung couldn't help but show his sadness after Omi finished the story.

"I see. This is indeed a most serious loss. We will contact Toshiro Tohomiko and take time to mourn Kimiko's death. Even though we are not Japanese, we will respect Kimiko's culture and take a 49-day mourning period and follow all of her funeral customs, at least as best as we can without Kimiko's remains." Raimundo punched the wall with the side of his fist so hard that it made a hole.

"She's not dead! There's no way Kimiko's dead! You can always undo the affects of a Shen Gong Wu! There's just got to be a way to undo that!" Master Fung stood up and put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"The only chance of undoing it would've been either using the Reversing Mirror at the exact same time that Chase stabbed Kimiko, or by having Wuya use the reversal spell she used on herself whenever Dashi used the Diamond Dagger on her, and that only worked when she was turning, but not after something had completely turned. There is no way to reverse it. It is the same as if she had died a natural death. Though I agree with you that we must retrieve her remains from Chase Young." Raimundo shrugged away Master Fung's hand.

"She's not dead, and I refuse to accept it! How can you give up hope so easily?! If she had actually died by non-magical means, that'd be one thing, but this is a Shen Gong Wu! I'll find a way to get Kimiko back! I know I will! There's gotta be something in the scrolls." He walked off, storming. Omi was going towards Raimundo, but Master Fung held out his arm to stop him.

"No young Omi. Raimundo must come to terms with this loss on his own. Once he does, then we can help him heal, but until he accepts Kimiko's death, we cannot do anything to help him."

**At Chase's Palace**

The diamond statue of Kimiko was standing in a circle that had a pentagram in it. On each point was a candle with different scents. All of them were black. Chase and Wuya were standing next to it. He turned to Wuya.

"I'm only giving you back your powers for a short period of time." He held up a small object. It was a golden sun with a star over laying it, with a sapphire jewel in it. "SUNSTAR RESTRAINT!" Wuya glowed with a golden energy.

"Ah, that feels so much better."

"Remember Wuya, your powers only work as long as they are used as _I_ direct them, in the _way_ I direct them."

"I am well aware of the affects of the Sunstar Restraint. That's the Shen Gong Wu you used to restrain my powers when you returned me to human form, is it not? And the only reason it was able to work was because, in my ghostly form, I could was not in my rank as a Heylin Witch, which makes me impervious to the affects of Shen Gong Wu? And because of this, I cannot fully regain my rank and certain Shen Gong WU will still work on my, such as the Sunstar Restraint, correct?"

"All of that is quite correct. Now, do the spell." Wuya nodded. With both her hands folded together, she started chanting as she closed her eyes. She was lifted up into the air and her hair was flowing, but upward. She levitated over the statue of Kimiko as a golden smoke wrapped around the statue.

_"Undo what has been done  
__By magical means  
__Using this power  
__To bring back the greatest of things  
__Bring back this gift  
__That we call Life  
__To the soul still inside  
__Of this one once from light  
__Undo the affect  
__Of this Shen Gong Wu  
__As I call out her name  
__What I've said is what you'll do  
__KIMIKO,"_

It turned into a black smoke with a purple glowing light. Wuya opened her eyes and they glowed green.

_"In the Darkness of Night  
__When Heylin gain might  
__A Xiaolin will turn  
__As these candles burn  
__To darkness they walk  
__No longer light stalked  
__As I give a new name  
__And call you to bring pain  
__Come forth KURAYAMI!"_

The smoke shot around, engulfing everything in it. As it cleared, the pentagram and candles were gone. There was also no statue of Kimiko. Instead, there was a woman, and probably her early twenties with a long black dress that hung off her shoulders, supported by a black string around her neck, with pointed ends at the sleeves, and slits on the sides going up to her thighs. She wore red leggings underneath and no shoes. As for her physical appearance, she had long jet-black hair going well past her back and made of several curls and glowing red eyes the were over black pupils. She also wore black lipstick and red eye-shadow. Chase Young smiled.

"Well done Wuya. You not only managed to turn Kimiko back from a statue into a human, and before she could regain control of herself, turned her into a Heylin Warrior." She smiled.

"It was the least I could do for the one who returned me not only to my human form, but returned to me my powers, even if they are restrained." The new woman bowed down to Chase.

"I am at your service my Master."

"Master, I rather like the sound of that." He walked around her, inspecting her and no longer smiling. "What are you thinking of right now?"

"Only of serving you and of destroying the Xiaolin Monks."

"And you have no attachment to any of them?"

"Of course not. I have never met them, but a hatred for them burns within my soul." He smiled.

"Good, that means what I have heard earlier will be of no concern. What is your purpose?"

"Only to serve you and create chaos." He nodded once more.

"And why do you do this?"

"Because my only desire is to serve you." He nodded, smiling even more.

"Wuya, you have done very well. Very well indeed. Show Kurayami to her chambers. I will get my sleep as well."

**Song Of Hope: Ooooooh! What are they gonna do now?! R&R**


End file.
